Family
by A Fictional Character
Summary: Sam and Dean are now teens on their own. Annabeth, Ethan, and Ryder are in the same situation. Castiel is an angel assigned to protect and guide the adolescents. Homeless, they battle starvation, police, Heaven, Hell, love, and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning~ torture, homelessness, and homosexual coupling**

* * *

Dean Winchester was sitting on his bed watching TV when he heard the knock on his door. _Twice... once... twice..._ His father's knock. Still, when Dean reached the door, he peaked out to make sure it was, John, his father. It wasn't. It was his father's hunter friend, Daniel. A few feet behind Daniel was another man, he was climbing into an old pickup truck. The Impala was there but there was no sign of John.

"W-where is he?" Dean asks.

Daniel looks solemnly down at the bloodied coat in his hands and hands it to Dean. Saying it silently.

"I'm sorry, kid." Daniel says with honest sincerity.

John's. The jacket was John's.

Dean stares at the jacket for a moment while it sinks in. He closes the door, then sits on the bed.

"Dad?" Sam pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Dean? Are you okay? Who was that at the door?"

"Daniel."

"Dad's friend?"

"Yeah, he brought this back," Dean holds up the jacket, "Sam, Dad's dead."

"No," Sam says, "He can't be. He'll be back, he promised!

"Sammy..."

Tears pour down Sam's face and tears form in Dean's eyes. Dean puts his arms around his little brother.

"It'll be okay." Dean whispers, then immediately wonders if it is a lie.

He's only fourteen and Sam's only nine. Dean couldn't get a _real_ job for another two years, and he wasn't sure he knew enough to hunt _alone_. If they went to Social Services there could be to many questions and they could separate him and Sam. No, Dean would just have to figure it out.

* * *

Castiel looked in the mirror at himself, he was used to himself as a grown man, now he stood as a fifteen-year-old.

Castiel had been given the task of aiding the Winchester boys after their father died. As a result, he decided to portray someone their age. He knew he should portray himself as a man to try to be a like a father and take them in until Dean was old enough to provide but this seemed better. This way he could guide Dean to a better way and the task would be completed quicker.

He'd also been given the assignment to aid Annabeth and Ryder Curran, two homeless kids. Castiel figured he'd have to find a way to get them together.

Castiel made sure that his hair was messed up and that his clothes looked as though they didn't fit right-he made sure he looked homeless.

Then, he set out to met the Winchesters.

* * *

Annabeth Curran cooked the meat over the fire and watched her little brother.

Annabeth is a hunter, granted she's more of an animal hunter than a demon hunter, but still a hunter.

Annabeth, at the age of thirteen, has the responsibility of watching over her kid brother. At least she had the help of Ethan, her best friend.

"Hey." Ethan smiles at her as he sits beside her.

"Hi." she smiles back.

"Ryder out already?"

"Yeah."

"Want help cooking?"

"No."

"You know, we should probably head into town in a few days for supplies."

"I know."

"Okay. If you got cooking the meat for tomorrow I'm gonna crash."

"'Kay."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, sir." Annabeth rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, and during the next there won't be as much view changing!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the first two days they stayed in the room, hardly even talking.

"Sammy!" Dean gently shook his little brother awake on the third morning.

"What?" Sam sat up groggily. Dean was warped in a towel and his hair looked damp.

"Go take a shower." Dean says.

"Why?"

"You haven't showered in three days."

"So?"

"We're running out of food, therefore we need to go into town."

"We can go tomorrow, Dean." Sam rolls back over.

"C'mon, Sammy, we _need_ go today! He only barely have anything for breakfast and lunch."

"We can eat at the diner across the street!"

"Too expensive. Now, go take a shower. We can't hide out in here forever."

"Fine." Sam grumbles and rolls out of bed.

As Sam takes his shower, Dean makes breakfast. He fixes the few eggs and pieces of toast, giving Sam the bigger portion of the food as he usually did.

After Sam gets out the shower, the boys eat and get dressed before going into town. When they go into town they make sure to bring their money, backpacks, and one hand gun each.

They bring their clothes to a laundromat and get groceries. Dean had never really realized that it had become so routine, doing these things on his own. It gave him a little confidence.

They go back to the laundromat and move the clothes from the washer to the drier and go back to the hotel to put the groceries up.

"Wanna go to the park?" Dean asks, hoping to cheer his brother up.

"No."

"We have time to waste while we wait for the clothes, we should do _something_, right?"

"I guess."

"Great! Park it is!"

They go to the park but neither feel like playing so they just walk around.

"Dean?" Sam says as they walk on a nature trail.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be okay."

"I know. That's not what I asked though."

"Tomorrow we're going to go to Dad's storage and get the money he keeps in the safe, along with some other emergency stuff. Since, I'm not old to drive and I don't know how long we're going to need to stay, we're going to need to rent a place for a while-we start looking for some where tomorrow."

"How will we pay for it."

"We can't do big jobs but we can probably take care of small things, like ghosts or vampires."

"We've never hunted alone." Sam sounded nervous.

"I'll figure it out." Dean promises.

"_We _will." Sam corrects.

"Right." Dean agrees.

They walk for a few minutes in silence.

"Look!" Sam suddenly says.

"What?" Dean inquires.

"The boy just stole from the vender!"

"So? We do it all the time."

"He looks homeless." Sam notes.

Dean follows Sam's hand to see a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy about his age walking down the street.

"Sammy," Dean scolds, "Stop pointing!"

"Sorry." Sam drops his hand.

The boy suddenly looks in their direction. He and Dean look at each other for a long moment before the boy tears his gaze away, turns and walks off.

"He seems...weird." Sam says thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Dean agrees.

"Monster?"

"Why would a monster steal food?"

"To look normal?"

"Maybe..." Dean says watching the boys disappear around the corner of the block. "Let's follow him?"

"Follow him? You _just_ got on to me for pointing and now you want to follow him!"

"C'mon." Dean grabs Sam's arm and pulls him along.

They reach the end of the block just in time to see the mystery boy cross the street. It takes several minutes of almost running but they catch up to him enough to where they aren't almost losing him at every turn.

"Dean, what are we going to do with him?" Sam asks quietly.

"We're just checking him out for now, Sammy."

They follow the boy down an alleyway, but when they turn into the alleyway they find it empty.

"Where did he-" Sam starts but is cut off.

The boy jumps out of nowhere and tackles Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelps.

"Who are you?" the boy demands, pointing a knife at Sam's throat.

"Let him go!" Dean orders.

"Answer me!" the boy orders.

"I'm Dean."

"Why were you following me, _Dean_."

"We were just-"

Dean was cut off as the boy threw water at him.

"Did you throw _holy water_ on?" Dean blurts.

"Why would you think it's holy water?"

Dean opens his mouth but is at a loss for words.

"Are you Hunters?" the boy asks.

"How do you know about Hunters?"

"I'm the one with the knife to your friend's-brother's?-throat. You answer me first."

"Fine. We're Hunter's. We got a weird vibe from you and decided to check you out."

The boy nods but doesn't let go of Sam.

"Would you let him go now?" Dean asks.

"Something I need the both of you to do first."

"What?" Dean irritably demands.

The boy makes them sprinkle holy water on themselves, hold silver against their skin, and make a slight cut on their arm to prove they bleed red. Then, he releases Sam and does the same.

"So," Sam says, not even seeming to remember that the boy had been pointing a knife at his throat a minute ago, "You're a Hunter too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've met Dean, I'm Sam."

They smile at each other and shake hands.

"I'm Castiel."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
